


Bunnyzaya

by aosaphir



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal, Frottage, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya wears bunny slippers, and Shizuo happens to see. PWP oneshot for yaoi day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnyzaya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bunnyzaya](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11674) by Lavitaacolori. 



Izaya sighed, a deep, indulgent sigh as he leaned back in his office chair, arching his back into a stark curve and stretching muscles that laid latent as he’d sat and worked behind his computer all day and partly into the night. He realized this when he swiveled around to look upon the cityscape from his floor to ceiling glass windows, and saw the glow of illuminated sky scrapers instead of the ruddy, red light of evening. A softer sigh escaped this time, and he lifted his arms above his head and rolled his stiff shoulders, reaching with outstretched palms toward the glimmer and black; to all of the people that made _life_ run through the streets. If he closed his eyes, Izaya could feel that radiance, could feel it thrum between his splayed fingers as certain as he could feel his own heart beating in his chest. 

A grin tipped up his lips and he watched the light wink, on and off, as he shaped and reshaped his hands into half-formed fists. No matter how hard he tried, he could never hold that power in the palm of his hand like he wanted; he could only watch with fascination as that elusive flame sparked and dimmed within his fingers. Although, Izaya mused, his grin taking on a hard edge, he really _did_ have quite a lot of fun chasing and fanning it whenever he could. 

“Shinjuku, you always are so pleasant at night. Why, I could sing sonnets dedicated to your visage…” He trailed off and started to giggle, spinning around in his chair and throwing his arms out behind him. 

“As if.” Izaya suddenly scoffed, stopping his spin, planting his feet firmly to the wooden panels of the floor and crossing his arms over his chest. “While you really are a beauty, Ikebukuro still has a _few_ more redeeming qualities that make it really stand out… Like, say—“ 

“Izaya! I’m back. And who’re you talkin’ to?” Shizuo frowned and squinted around the room while slipping off his shoes, looking for anyone who could possibly be there in the middle of the night… Besides himself, he meant. 

“Shizu-chan! Impeccable timing, as always.” Izaya shifted to face the doorway, watching Shizuo set a few plastic bags down onto the small table in the entryway meant to hold menial things, and toss his jacket across the room onto the couch as he ended up doing every time he came over, no matter how many times Izaya told him to use the perfectly good co—Or, wait. Shizuo broke that coat rack weeks ago. He grimaced as he reminded himself that he still needed to order a new one, but his eyes softened just the slightest when he caught the man sniffing the air like a suspicious guard dog. He let loose a faint chuckle when he saw Shizuo posturing himself, having decided his territory was clear of trespassers. Izaya could _just_ imagine a tail wagging. 

Shizuo looked over and damn near pouted; he knew when he was being laughed at. “Tch, should’ve known you were talking just to hear yourself speak. Fucker.” Yet, despite the wrinkle in his brow, he sauntered over to Izaya’s desk and leant a hip heavily against the edge. He bent down, and brought their faces close enough so he could hear the bob of an adam’s apple when he dragged the hot press of his lips along Izaya’s cheek to linger on the sensitive skin below his ear. “Miss me?” 

Izaya smirked and grabbed onto the lapel of Shizuo’s vest, brushing their lips together before engaging in a substantial kiss, prying open a compliant mouth with his tongue and coaxing Shizuo’s out to play. He clenched his fist into the vest and tugged while his other hand gripped into soft blond hair, and just when he thought Shizuo was about to lift him bodily over the desk and bend him over right there, he stopped altogether and sat back, licking their shared saliva off of his bottom lip and staring into hooded coffee brown eyes. There was a flush to Shizuo’s cheeks as he avidly followed that tongue, his eyes darting between red lips and playful, cattish eyes. Izaya only grinned and said, “What a stupid question.” 

His voice was light as he shoved Shizuo’s harrumphing expression away and turned to give his computer a final once over and then shut it off for the night. “Did you forget my pita bread?”

“How many times are you gonna hold that over my head? No, I didn’t.” Shizuo scoffed, turning his nose up and going over to one of the bags and whipping out the package of bread, flinging it at Izaya but was sad to see it was caught. He’d hoped it would hit him square in his pretty, smug face.

Izaya looked over his bread, making sure Shizuo hadn’t done anything suspect to it. After that one time he _had_ forgotten it, there was always a small argument when he was sent to the corner store for more. But it looked like he wouldn’t be tasting wasabi this time; Izaya’s throat burned just thinking about it. 

Shaking his head, Izaya ripped open the plastic and started to munch on his bread, settling further into the chair and leisurely crossing his ankles atop the desk. He started to speak around his mouthful, “What else did you get?”

Shizuo spoke while he was turned away, having gone to take the rest of the bags into the kitchen. “Eh… strawberry milk, eggs, shaving cream, condoms… And—“ 

He’d come back to face Izaya, but stopped in his tracks once he saw feet resting on the desk. Or rather, what was on those feet. 

Bunny slippers. Izaya was wearing bunny slippers. Why did this surprise him? But Shizuo was very surprised nonetheless, and a little speechless too. “Um.”

“Um?” Izaya responded with a cocked brow. 

“Wh-hat… I mean. What the fuck?”

“What’s the fuck?”

“You know—“

“I know?”

“Stop, goddammit! You know what I mean.” Shizuo hadn’t lifted his eyes from the vacant, glassy eyeballs of each bunny face, which he _swore_ were staring right back at him. The slippers looked a little bedraggled, and worn, and he wondered how long, exactly, Izaya had had them. And why he’d never seen them before. 

“What, these?” Izaya wiggled his feet, making the ears flop about and delighting in Shizuo’s recoil. “They’re comfortable, and I take it where I can get it when I’m stuck behind the computer all day. Why, do they make you _un_ comfortable?” 

“Har har, laugh it up asshole. I can take whatever you throw at me.” Shizuo was stern on that point. 

Izaya was silent then, finishing up his pita bread and throwing the crumpled packaging into the waste bin he kept by his workspace. There was a beat, and then quick as the flick of a blade, the dirty sole of one slipper hit Shizuo between the eyes. It fell to the floor, revealing a blank face that Izaya recognized as the calm before the storm; all of his muscles tensed in preparation of flight, and as soon as he lunged out of the chair and sent it crashing back into the wall, Shizuo was right on his tail. The chase was on. 

They made three circles around the living room, coming to the couch which was used as a divider with each man slowly stalking the other’s movements, a slow back and forth. Izaya bolted for the stairs, nearly tripping on the first step because the one slipper he still had on was making a confusing clash of textures that made him skid, but he managed the next five steps before his ankle was grabbed. The force of his falling body sent his chin to connect harshly with a step, his teeth coming together with a CLACK that resonated inside his head. He groaned and tried to move his sore hips, but Shizuo was already sitting on him. When he turned his head, he could see his other slipper being held above them victoriously, like a trophy. Izaya would’ve liked to facepalm at that moment. 

His eyes narrowed when he felt Shizuo start to shimmy down his body, but they widened in fear when fingers started to brush his uncovered foot. “Wait, no, Shiz—“ 

Shizuo laughed evilly as he watched Izaya wriggle like a fish on a hook as his foot was tickled. He got kicked a few times, but it was worth it to hear the stuttering screeches and see the way Izaya was scratching at the stairs in front of him, as if trying to fight his way out of a grave. Payback was a sweet bitch. 

After a while he rolled Izaya over onto his back, who was so tired of screaming and struggling that all he could do was lay there, limbs akimbo while gasping in air. Shizuo just shrugged and smirked at the glare that was leveled at him. “Hey, I told you.” 

Izaya snorted. “You play dirty when you’re not beating something up.” 

“Be careful what you wish for, louse.” Izaya rolled his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbows. A smile appeared on his lips, one that unnerved Shizuo when he looked. _I am much, much better at playing dirty than you, Shizu-chan._  
  
“Where’d my slipper go?” He leaned to the side and peered over a set of broad shoulders, making it so his foot _accidentally_ ground into Shizuo’s lap. His hips jerked, but Izaya made it look like he hadn’t noticed. “You better not have lost it.” He pushed his foot down harder into Shizuo’s bulge, curling his toes and curving his lateral arch to mold to him, and it was a challenge to bite back his gleeful snickering when he felt Shizuo’s cock lurch to meet him halfway. “Move your ass; are you sitting on it?” When Shizuo rose on his haunches to comply, Izaya trailed his toes along the swelling cock and further down to flutter his small nails into covered balls, and he couldn’t help but dart his eyes back up to Shizuo’s face when he heard that first hitch of breath. 

His face had a gorgeous flush to it, and his brown eyes were the color of molten caramel; they were locked onto that wayward foot but were slowly traveling along his calf and thigh, across the juncture of his hips and up the expanse of his torso, to catch sight of a pearly canine bearing down on one plump, bottom lip. Shizuo snatched the ankle from between his legs and held it in his lap. “You think you’re real cute.”

“Noooooot at all.” His tongue slipped when Shizuo dug his thumbs into the ball of his foot, rubbing in gentle yet insistent circles that made Izaya’s leg feel like jelly. One hand smoothed over the inside of his ankle, just below the little bone, and pressed there, massaging lightly. Izaya sagged into the staircase as a groan was wrenched from him, his head buzzing faintly. _Oh,_ but that had felt good. 

Shizuo huffed in triumph. He drug his thumbnail along the seam below his toes, and watched Izaya flinch and shiver. He could see another glare trying to razor off his head, but he only grinned and used the palm of his hand to dig in and do a slow corkscrew over the heel. 

A mewl hissed out between the teeth biting into his bottom lip, and the entire length of his body writhed futilely at that stunt. Every time that palm rolled over his heel, a tiny ping of sensation shot up his leg straight to his burgeoning dick, leaving behind the undeniable urge to rut into the air. Shizuo was making these gruff, throaty chuckles that made his spine arch into each one; Izaya swore and spat against the building fog settling into him and making him ache all over. 

Shizuo watched as another gratifying chuckle tugged Izaya’s back up off the stairs as if attached to a string only he controlled. He leant and breathed out one of those chuckles along the arch of Izaya’s foot, and looked on as Izaya turned his head away and whimpered into the crook of his arm. He let his teeth drag in the barest caress over the tops of clenched toes, and he kept the pressure balanced on the fine edge between teasing and blunt. He could hear another muffled whimper, and stretched his lips into a smile against the sensitive skin of the toes. He’d never pegged Izaya for enjoying this kind of play, but he was sure glad for those slippers now, and for the ideas they inspired. 

Izaya looked from under heavy lids as Shizuo brought his head down to lap at the pressure point on his ankle; if he concentrated, he could feel the rush of blood beneath his tongue. He pushed the soft cotton drawstring pants until they were around Izaya’s knees, and bit and mouthed his way along the slim calf to the terribly sensitive back of one knee, and spent a long minute suckling and bruising the skin there. He had to hold onto the leg tighter lest he get a foot right in his face, so strong was Izaya’s thrashing. Shizuo couldn’t say he minded. 

He nipped the throbbing artery multiple times, listening to the rhythm of Izaya’s breath degrade each time he did so. After he was content with the staccato rise and fall of Izaya’s chest, he moved onward to mark inner thighs, growling like a predator when the skin between his teeth would quiver and Izaya would let out nearly desperate sighs. Shizuo rose from between spread thighs and tore the pants off and managed to rip them just a little. Izaya lifted his hips to ease the way, and thanked his foresight; he had a dozen more pairs of those exact pants. Shizuo had a penchant for breaking things, after all; he didn’t go out of his way to buy malleable fabrics for no reason. 

Shizuo rose an eyebrow at the naked skin of his swollen cock, but Izaya hadn’t had the shame to blush for a long time now. He cocked his head and said, “I _did_ say I liked to be comfortable.” 

Shizuo only nodded and brought their bodies a hairsbreadth away from each other, their combined body heat in that scant space finally bringing a flush creeping up Izaya’s neck. He trailed his fingertips beneath the hindering shirt, with enough nail to make Izaya bridge that agonizing gap with a roll of hip. He clenched his teeth once he could fully feel the heat of Izaya’s hard cock, even through the thick denim of his jeans, and met it, Shizuo releasing a warbling groan at the tenuous friction. 

Izaya answered it with one of his own as the ridge of his cockhead caught on the metal button of Shizuo’s fly, and while that sensation was decidedly pleasant, he’d much rather feel the bared skin of Shizuo’s sex against his own. Sliding and pressing and _grinding,_ yes, that’s what Izaya wanted. So he bent upwards and started to make away with the jeans, and stopped to squeeze a hot handful of Shizuo in brief appreciation. Have to stop and smell the roses, Izaya always said. Okay, he didn’t, but now was as fine a starting point as any. And if it made Shizuo’s eyelids flutter like that, then he’d make it his personal mantra. 

Shizuo stared at that hand through hooded eyes and let it undress him, jeans being tugged down to mid-thigh, making just enough room for long fingers to have access to his briefs. Izaya let the elastic band snap back against skin in a blatant tease, his pupils dilating with the sound it made. Shizuo made a little growl, and moved to shove his jeans down further to his calves, but was content to task Izaya with his briefs. He caught the wandering hand and curled the tapered fingers so they had a loose grip on the band; he caught Izaya’s gaze and smirked invitingly. 

Izaya lowered the briefs down so the very base of Shizuo’s shaft was exposed, and snapped the elastic against that bit of skin, the responsive jerk of Shizuo’s hips causing his own cock to jerk in kind. He could feel a slick of precome sliding down his cock, could feel the prominent vein pulsing as he continued to reveal more of Shizuo. The tuft of naturally brown pubes; the long, hard thick of him; the darkening of color as you got closer to the crown; He didn’t admit it easily, but he loved all of it. Loved touching it and tasting it and knowing that it was his. Izaya slipped the band over the head, catching on it to make the cock bounce back against Shizuo’s lower stomach with a meaty slap. He watched it bob with a gulp loud enough for Shizuo to hear. 

Shizuo’s pulse raced just that much faster when he heard that wet gulp, and he slid his hand back into Izaya’s hair and gripped, pulling his face and lips to meet his own in a chaste kiss that masked his underlying arousal. His teeth nipped and latched onto a plump bottom lip, pulling back much like Izaya did with his briefs, and let go, watching it become a ripe red. He dipped his tongue lightly into Izaya’s agape mouth, running the tip along the soft inside of that lip and hummed in satisfaction. With one last peck, he whispered into the shell of an ear, “Now, take my shirt off.” 

Izaya was wracked with a quaking that made his toes clench and curl, and made no smart quip while he lifted the plain blue t-shirt over Shizuo’s head; he filed away in his head how thin and warm it was. He threw it down the stairs where it drifted close to an errant bunny slipper, but his focus was immediately drawn away when Shizuo brought their hips together, his head tilting back and eyelids falling closed. The tendon in his neck stood out and an indulgent groan escaped while he bucked to match Shizuo’s pace, and at the same time egged it on. 

Shizuo leant backwards a bit to reach for Izaya’s discarded pants, making his balls drag against Izaya’s cock, and heard a mewl and felt a particularly fervent thrust upwards. He panted while going for the back pocket, because he knew— _yes!_ Shizuo raised the condom and disposable packet of lube in the air victoriously. Izaya’s glazed eyes managed to catch the motion, but didn’t pause his hips as he asked, “Why do you buy your own condoms when you never use them?”

“Those are just a precaution, ‘cause I know you’ll always be prepared. A little _too_ prepared, actually.” A brief sneer passed over his face, but he shrugged it off as quickly as it came. There were more important things to be doing, like arousing Izaya beyond the formation of sentences like the one he just spoke. 

He made a sharp jab with his hips, shutting up whatever was about to come out of Izaya’s mouth and replacing it with a moan. Shizuo grinned wolfishly as he made every grind after the next a little harder, a little longer, a little more agonizing. Their combined precome was making them stick and slide together, the dual sensation eliciting twin moans filled with greed. They were both panting, both trying to suck in air that was clouded with their heat and sweat and lust, and it was so heavy they nearly choked while trying to inhale. Shizuo ripped open the foil while brushing his lips along the damp skin of Izaya’s cheek, gasping a bit when likeminded teeth grazed the underside of his jaw. He rolled the latex onto his aching dick, willing himself not to buck into the respite of his hand, and used his unoccupied hand to grasp onto the back of one knee and lift it back towards Izaya’s heaving abdomen. 

Izaya’s eyes flashed with anticipation and avarice, waiting for what he knew was coming. The cording of his thigh muscles tensed when Shizuo made a show of bringing the nozzle on the packet of lube closer to the apex of his thighs, and he widened them that much further in invitation. The plastic of the uncapped nozzle scraped along his notch, and then it pushed inside him and Shizuo squeezed the lube to fill him up. He shuddered with the feeling, and used both of his inner thighs to press into Shizuo’s sides, clinging and pulling him in closer. He frowned when Shizuo slid his fingertips over his asshole, and it twitched at the contact despite what he said next, “No. Don’t need anymore.” He reiterated his point by latching his heels into the backs of Shizuo’s thighs and applying pressure. 

Shizuo scoffed outwardly; inwardly his racing heart pumped fiery lead through his veins. _A little too prepared, I was fucking right. Damn this sexy flea…_ His brows furrowed in consternation, and he flipped them around so Izaya was sitting in his lap with his back to Shizuo’s chest. Now Izaya’s lower back didn’t need to be bruised by being slammed back into the angle of that step. Izaya turned his head to look at Shizuo with a playful twinkle in his voice, “Reverse cowgirl? Fun.” 

And with that, Izaya plunged himself back onto Shizuo’s rigid cock. His back bowed and flexed at the stretch and burn and _sting,_ fuck it stung, but he relished it. It was one of his favorite parts. Shizuo let out a ragged groan, hands clenched so tightly onto Izaya’s hips he could already feel the bruises forming. He sunk his teeth into a creamy shoulder, biting down while he rolled his hips, groaning again as his dick carved a hot line in rippling insides. The inside of the condom was becoming slick as more precome dribbled from his cock, and he thrust upwards, seeking friction and fulfillment and Izaya. _Damn you, sexy flea…_

Izaya rocked back into him, starting up a rhythm, and he wondered how long it would last. Because he was already so _warm_ , and so hard, and if he didn’t know his hand would be smacked away he’d reach down and jerk until he squirted all over the steps of his stairs. Just thinking about it made him shake all over, especially where they were connected, and he felt Shizuo whimper into the firm bite he had on his shoulder. He arched his neck into those insistent teeth that were biting all along his throbbing pulse, a tongue lapping at the tendon and marking him wherever he touched. Izaya sped up his bucking, making their hips slap together in a harshly gratifying way that made their connecting skin ripen a bright red. 

Shizuo hooked his fingers into pliant ass cheeks and spread, his nails leaving small half-moons and the vague hurt of them made Izaya want all the more. He was starting to make more and more sounds, all of them lewd and hungry and spurring Shizuo to drive harder, to take him just _take him_ , and that’s when he began to babble those same words out into the dense air made stagnant with their sex. Shizuo outright growled like an animal, like the monster Izaya always called him, and he lifted him by the hold on his ass so he could fuck him with his blunt cockhead and strike into his prostate with each thrust. Izaya howled as if wounded, and struggled in earnest into and away from that pleasure, so sharp he felt like it was cutting him in half. His throat locked up then, and his ass tightened so unbearably Shizuo could hardly move, and Izaya was coming, and coming, and coming all over himself and the stairs like he predicted. His spunk fell in long wet spurts, landing with a moist sound and Shizuo couldn’t stand it anymore. He held on fast as his own body started to spasm, the condom being filled until his semen was seeping back out along the sides. 

They both stayed like that, sat together on the stairs and trying to gather themselves so they didn’t break apart. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya’s stomach and nuzzled along the bite marks on his neck. He leant them back against the staircase, and even though steps were digging into the full length of his body, he didn’t feel it. Izaya reached back and kissed Shizuo, a short, sweet smack of lips.

And so they lay, basking in afterglow for long minutes; from across the room, two bunny slippers stared on innocuously with dead, beady eyes. Izaya opened tired eyes and caught sight of one. 

Maybe he wouldn’t be wearing them for a while. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ended up getting totally inspired by a totally awesome picture of Izaya by lavitaacolori and this is what came out. It was supposed to be a simple, cute drabble, but then yaoi day came about and I decided to make it into a PWP celebration, even though it's late. And then it ended up being a slice of boyfriend!life, which I am unexpectedly giddy about. 
> 
> I just hope you all enjoy it, especially so for Lavi (may I call you Lavi? Well too bad I just did) since this is kinda for her coz she's lovely and biz.
> 
> Unbeta'd.


End file.
